


luck

by trulyfine (ssstrychnine)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, lapslock, very vaguely implied homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssstrychnine/pseuds/trulyfine
Summary: prompt: my pet ran away, i got fired from my job, it started raining out of nowhere and i fell in the mud, and you’re just a random stranger at my bus stop but i really need someone to talk to





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zannen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zannen/gifts).



baekhyun doesn’t believe in bad luck, but he think that it believes in him. he’s used to the small things. missing his train by thirty seconds because he missed the crosswalk by two seconds because he tripped over his asshole cat in the dark because his light bulb died. falling backwards and ripping his jeans at the butt instead of falling forward and ripping his jeans at the knees, so he can’t pretend it’s a fashion statement. wearing bright red underwear when that happens and having no sweater to tie around his waist to hide it and having to sit and wait for chanyeol to bring him one of his enormous hoodies. these are just things that happen to him and he presumes they happen to everyone because bad luck doesn’t exist. 

when he wakes up to wind on his face he’s confused, but not worried. he opens his eyes and the curtain is fluttering above him and he realises he’s left his window open and that’s annoying, but it hadn’t rained overnight, so he doesn’t mind. it’s not until he gets to the bathroom in the dark unscathed that he realises that something else is different too. for the past week he’s tripped on the cat every single day and every single day it’s screamed at him and hissed and ignored him until dinner time. but now the window is open and the curtain is fluttering the cat is gone and it wasn’t really his, it had been left behind by the previous occupants of the apartment, and he mostly just called it kyungsoo because it had eyes like full-stops and it pissed the real kyungsoo off, but sometimes it would sit in his lap and purr and that was kind of nice. in any case, he obviously doesn’t want kyungsoo to die. he puts a dish of food and a bowl of water out on the fire escape landing and hurries to get ready for work.

he’s fired because of something that is completely not his fault. he’s not been working at the cafe long, but it’s long enough that he knows the customers that are completely awful and it’s also long enough to know that his boss makes him serve them on purpose. and of course the morning that kyungsoo escapes out the window he gets the worst customer, the absolute worst old man on the planet, and his boss smiles at him and tells him that’s his table.

the worst old man on the planet doesn’t smile at him, just squints and shoves his menu across the table.

“why’s your hair pink?” he asks “are you a girl?” 

“what can i get you?” baekhyun smiles around gritted teeth.

the worst old man on the planet stays for two hours and orders the cheapest thing on the menu and baekhyun hides out back whenever he can and jumps around the break room to try and get rid of his frustration. it doesn’t work. he asks his boss if he can switch tables and that doesn’t work either. the worst old man on the planet calls him something terrible and he pours not-quite-hot-enough coffee into his lap and everyone starts yelling and baekhyun leaves before anything worse can happen and his boss calls him, doesn’t listen to his protests, tells him not to come back. whatever. who needs a job anyway. baekhyun’s going to be a famous singer. 

he’s halfway to the bus stop when it starts to rain and three quarters of the way there when he discovers his work shirt goes see-through when it’s wet and seven eighths of the way there when he trips and ends up covered head to toe in mud. it’s fine. his eyes burn and his stomach hurts from the effort it takes not to cry and it’s _fine_. he doesn’t believe in bad luck. he believes in open windows and assholes and terrible weather. 

the bus stop is occupied by someone who looks like he’s never had bad luck in his life. he’s dry and clean and beautiful, hands in his lap, dark eyelashes and perfect hair. baekhyun slumps onto the bench. he looks at the neon display of bus times and discovers his bus has been cancelled. of course it has. there's thirty minutes until the next. kyungsoo is dead and he has no job and there is mud in his hair. 

“are... are you alright?” the guy on the other side of the bench asks. 

“yeah,” says baekhyun, automatically, his voice coming out shuddering and strange. it’s stopped raining. he looks up at the other guy and his expression is... he looks so concerned it kind of hurts a little, one hand is raised like he might have been about to touch baekhyun but he’d changed his mind. probably because of the mud. “no, actually,” he sighs. 

“your hair is-” 

“i know, it’s pink, it’s fucking... it’s a stupid colour, i know,” baekhyun doesn’t want to cry in front of this guy but he thinks he might. he thinks he might throw himself on him and weep into his shoulder until he’s as wet as baekhyun is and equally dirty, just so he feels like less of a mess. 

“no, it’s pretty.” the guy smiles and he has a dimple and baekhyun thinks that good luck definitely does exist and this guy has all of it. “it just has a lot of... mud in it.” 

“i fell,” baekhyun kicks out his feet, frowns at the sodden hems of his jeans. “and my cat ran away. i mean... it’s not really my cat but it was kind of cute. it was fluffy and like... it would sit with me sometimes and i called it kyungsoo. but it ran away and i got fired.”

“because your cat ran away?” 

“no, because i tried to fight an old man,” he sighs again. “he deserved it, i should fight this right? i should call my asshole boss and threaten to sue him or something. it's discrimination, harassment or whatever. ugh, i can't be bothered though, i don't want to work there anyway. i bet this sort of shit never happens to you. how see-through is my shirt?”

“not very, there’s a lot of mud,” he licks his lips and baekhyun blinks and he laughs a little sheepishly, runs a hand through his hair. “you look cute, honestly.”

baekhyun looks down at himself. his work shirt was ugly before it got covered in mud and now it's disgusting, sticking unflatteringly to his stomach, muddy everywhere but the shoulders. his jeans are soaked at the thighs and ankles and his hair is dripping into his eyes and be can't possibly look anything other than out of his mind, but bus stop guy is _blushing_.

“are you fucking with me? because i swear to god if this is some shitty joke i’m gonna get my friend kyungsoo to kick your ass.” kyungsoo would never kick anyone's ass but no one needs to know that.

“the cat?”

“no, the guy the cat’s named after, he’s pretty much a human.”

“oh...” he blinks a couple of times, runs his hand through his hair again. “i’m not joking, i’m sorry if that's weird. i haven't slept in a bit.”

baekhyun squints at him. he looks kind of nervous now, kind of wide-eyed like he’s worried baekhyun might do something bad. he looks tired too, there are shadows under his eyes and his shoulders are drooping and his mouth is kinda downturned at the corners. maybe not so lucky after all. because luck doesn't exist.

“what's your name?” baekhyun asks.

“yixing,” he says firmly, something he's sure of.

“okay yixing, i’m baekhyun and i’m cute, what happens now?” 

“oh, um... nothing, i guess,” yixing smiles, shrugs. “unless you want coffee, because i could buy you coffee. or dinner.” 

“i doubt anyone would let me anywhere dressed like this,” baekhyun pulls at the front of his shirt, wrinkles his nose as it squelches against his skin. yixing laughs a little bit like a little kid, squeaky at the edges. adorable. 

“give me your number then,” he says, suddenly bold, sitting up straighter, shuffling a little closer on the bench. “i’ll take you out when you’re more comfortable.”

“oh,” says baekhyun. “oh, alright.” 

yixing’s bus comes a minute later but they’ve already swapped numbers. baekhyun’s bus comes earlier than expected and he gets home and kyungsoo has found his way back inside and has thrown up on the kitchen floor. baekhyun picks him up and cuddles him until he starts to struggle and then he puts him down. he has a thirty minute shower and when he’s dressed and dry he feels a thousand times better. he got a pretty boys number. yixing is going to _take him out_. well. baekhyun doesn’t believe in luck, but that must mean something good. 

they go out on the weekend, a restaurant by the river with lowlights and booth seating and good food. baekhyun tells yixing that kyungsoo came back and that he had the best sleep he’s had in months and that his friend jongdae might have a job for him, actually singing, at some club in hongdae. yixing tells him that he’s a dancer and that he’s lost his passport five times this year and he constantly worries about how clumsy his korean is and he forgets to sleep sometimes.

“i’ve given you my bad luck,” says baekhyun, grinning across the table.

“bad luck doesn’t exist,” says yixing. “you look even cuter when you’re dry.” 

they go back to baekhyun’s apartment and yixing greets kyungsoo gravely and kyungsoo hisses and disappears and baekhyun laughs. they watch a movie and yixing kisses him, crowds him down the end of the couch and kisses the corner of his mouth first, while baekhyun giggles, and then kisses his mouth, soft and warm, quieting him. something explodes on screen. baekhyun wriggles under yixing, gets more comfortable, pulls him closer by his collar. 

“this is weird, you could be a murderer,” he murmurs against his neck. 

“or a dinosaur,” hums yixing.

“is that... did you mean to say dinosaur? like... t-rex dinosaur?” 

“yeah,” he says, but he doesn’t elaborate. he just bites gently at baekhyun’s neck, the barest hint of teeth, and baekhyun starts to giggle again and so does yixing and it’s silly and baekhyun can’t really figure out how it happened but it’s kind of lovely too and he kind of doesn’t care anyway. 

they turn back to the movie eventually, more tangled up than they had started. two strangers watching a disaster movie and kissing sometimes. baekhyun tucks himself under yixing’s chin and yixing draws spirals on baekhyun’s shoulder. and then the rest of baekhyun’s light bulbs blow, every single one of them, plunging them into darkness, and baekhyun starts to laugh again.

**Author's Note:**

> something silly. for a prompt on tumblr. [please say hello if you like](tabeorin.tumblr.com). thank you for reading!


End file.
